Headline News - August 2003
E!RN: Forsaken Faction Claims Convoy Carnage Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-1 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Aug 01 13:38:31 3003 The Black Watch, one of the smaller Lunite Factions who believe in a "Luna for Lunites" that is isolated from the Universe, today claimed responsibility for the attack on a Zionist convoy that left four dead, and two seriously wounded. Speaking from a location within the city of Phoenix, the anonymous cell claimed the attack as a "victorious exploitation of Lunite hypocrisy and prejudice" that presented them with an "unimaginable opportunity" that was nothing less than "a taste of things to come." The convoy in question has been revealed to have been one operating for the Loyalist Eagles of Zion, and therefore sporting Guardian Fleet colours, which are believed to have been transporting medical supplies and general provisions from an outpost within Phoenix to a waiting transport at the spaceport, bound for Esturia. Along the way, it is believed that the convoy was stopped by a predetermined LCAF roadblock that shut down most of the north section of the Liberty Boulevard. It was while halted at this road block that the convoy was attacked. Though there has yet to be any word from the Free Luna Protectorate or the LCAF regarding the attack, a spokesperson for the Loyalist Eagles of Zion has condemned the LCAF, stating that had the 'illegal' roadblock not been established to 'prove a childish point' the Convoy would not have been around long enough to have been attacked, and sixty tons of supplies, two three trucks, and six officers would now be back home. "For some reason, the LCAF decided to claim that a legitimate convoy travelling from two points within a city was in 'violation' of a 'secure' area. Last time I checked, Phoenix was about the only place on Luna where pretty much any faction could reside without concern, but it seems we were wrong; and because of it, four fine officers are dead, and countless more will never see the medical supplies they were promised. They called this is 'routine' inspection; it's the first 'routine' inspection I've seen that required sixty four soldiers, the CEO of the LCAF, three APCs, and a Medium Battle Tank." Though her words were bitter, the spokesperson fell short of actually demanding the LCAF apologise, or make reparations. However, sources from within Esturia claim that two GC-140b "Hell Fire" Ion Beam Gunships were fully fuelled and on the airstrip shortly after the attack, evidently ready to retaliate, but were later stood down and called back. Reasons for the proverbial last minute change of heart are unknown. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Lizards Make Excellent Pets See: "Short Notice", in the log forums. A3L Not To Continue For Season Two Posted By: Garbage Article: AUG03-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 01 20:08:18 3003 ENAJ - The Accelenation 3000 League closed their headquarters for the last time today after officially ending the two-year-old racing series that only lasted for one season of racing.Nobody was on hand to comment about the closing of the season. In a press release put out before closing, League Commissioner Nathan Domnhull said the ending of the league is because of "a lack of support, both in terms of participating teams, and fiscal support for those teams."None of the ten drivers that raced in the league or anyone from the five participating teams were available for comment. Baroness slain in brutal murder-suicide Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-3 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 01 23:50:54 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Going out of business celebrations at Enaj landmark Ravenscroft of Enaj were brought to a crashing halt today when Baroness Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland was murdered in a fitting room.A man dressed in the uniform of a Sivadia Spacelines pilot went into the fitting room shortly before Sutherland-Isherwood's death. It is believed that the man tied a necktie around the victim's neck, then stabbed her brutally seventeen times with a pair of the tailor's scissors. The man then stabbed himself.Both victims were taken to hospital but were pronounced dead on arrival. Memorial arrangements have not been announced for Isherwood-Sutherland. SHIELD is investigating. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Alien Probe Emerges From Multiverse Posted By: Colchek Article: AUG03-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Aug 02 18:13:31 3003 A foreign probe has just appeared from the Ralikar gateway. Analysts are having difficulty decoding it.The Ralikar gateway was one of the few gateways unexplored by the Minerva exploration vessel.The following message in linguicode, has already been decoded "Peace and Hello", leading us to believe it is an invitation. As always, we will be following this breaking story and reporting on the first ship to explore this universe. E!RN: Guardian Gunships Finish Fallen Faction Facilities Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-5 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Aug 02 19:53:12 3003 E!RN has learned that two vessels recently sighted flying in formation above Phoenix, believed to have been two GC-140b "Hell Fire" Ion Beam Gunships akin to those that were rumoured to have been called back from retaliatory strikes moments after the recent attack on a Zionist Convoy, attacked and destroyed a significant industrial center belonging to the Black Watch just moments ago. Eyewitnesses report that the two Gunships rained destruction down upon the location in question, situated on the darkside of the moon, without warning in retaliation for the Black Watches open and unprovoked attack on the aformention Convoy days before. (Aug03-1) Though the Black Watch are claiming that 'thousands' died in the attack, E!RN has reports that the precision strikes were upon installations that had already been evacuated, and that the Black Watch knew that retribution was upon them at the first sighting of the two Gunships. Neither side have officially commented to E!RN, however an ex-pilot for the Guardian Fleet did have this to say: "You shouldn't listen to what the Black Watch say about collatoral damage; Ion bombing from a GC-140b is very, very accurate. The beams *always* hit the ground." <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Incoming Fire Has The Right Of Way FLP Losing Control? Posted By: Michela Article: AUG03-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Aug 03 11:31:23 3003 Pheonix City, Luna- for the second time this week, disaster courted the Free Luna Protectorate. This time the scene was the groundbreaking ceremony for the controversial New Shalyaris Centauran colony. The FLP continued to press the project forward despite the apparent problems it has generated both within its own ranks and with rival factions. Less than a minute into the remarks offered by FLP Senate Chairman Clifford Trumble epithets and stones began to rain down upon the FLP and the Centaurans present for the ceremony. Remarks made by LCAF Commander and Senator for Defense Ren Arnassis as LCAF troops tried to regain control only seemed to incite the crowd to further violence. Tension reached a fever pitch as a yet unidentified woman hurled a hand grenade in the direction of the podium. Fortunately the device exploded in midair behind the intended target resulting in relatively minor injuries caused by cuts and bruises from falling shrapnel. Some eyewitnesses believe the lack of serious casualties had something to do with the visiting Centaurans while most attribute it to sheer luck. General Arnassis managed to tackle his assailant and take her into custody as the crowd dispersed. Tensions from rival factions grow hotter with each passing day as the FLP tries to maintain a semblance of control. Nancy Travers, INN Alien Probe Returns Through Gateway Posted By: Colchek Article: AUG03-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sun Aug 03 14:42:26 3003 A few moments ago, the alien probe which emerged from the Ralikar gateway within the multiverse Nexus near Nocturn, has returned from whence it came. It continued to transmit its greetings until the last moment, as well as collecting data. Before departing, it left behind a small marker beacon, the light patterns of which point into the gateway itself. LTDF Announces Military Reduction Plans Posted By: Icarus Article: AUG03-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Aug 03 18:31:31 3003 In a brief announcement today, an LTDF spokesman has announced that the LTDF will be reducing active forces by one half, and instead, the remainder will be trained for the civilian duty of the defense force, policing.When asked about this, General Johnathan Croxin explained that this was for the benefit of La Terre, to make it a safer place and a force focusing on naval aspects rather than ground forces and turning the LTDF into the, "defensive force I believe it should be." Golf pro dies in apparent accident Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-9 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 03 22:43:48 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Professional golfer Dana Pellew was killed today when he was hit in the head by an errant golf ball.Pellew was hosting the 3003 Pro-Am Classic golf tournament in support of the Rescue Aid Society when he was hit in the head by the golf ball at the first tee. He was pronounced dead at the scene by Doctor Marlan Ranix who was playing on his team.Police are investigating, but say they have no reason to believe foul play was involved. Eyewitnesses, however, say that the rest of Pellew's team had come to believe that the golfer was an impostor. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: Adorned Arena Attraction Announced! Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-10 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Aug 04 14:41:16 3003 In an effort to boost Luna's public image in the face of a string of conflicts, the Phoenix Lake Arena of Phoenix City, Luna, is to host a Fancy Dress Ball this coming weekend, in the hopes of attracting people from all over the universe to the contested Earth satellite. Dante Fox, owner of Fox Media, this very news network, the Arena, and holding a reputation of being one of the most bizarre multi-millionaires this side of Enaj, had this to say: "You know, Luna has things that explode too much. Trucks, grenades, power generators, people... and exploding people is bad for business, and public relations. Over on Luna, I have a bunch of stuff that I own, and having them in the shadow of exploding people really doesn't do them justice. It really gets them messy! I thought about it, and decided that the best way to put the image of exploding people at the back of the collective minds of the universe is to do something nice for Luna. So, this fancy dress ball seems just perfect to perk up Luna's image a little. I've cleared out the Phoenix Lake Arena for the duration of this event, and you should all find that it's been turned in a really pretty place to party in as we speak. Hey, and if just one or two really cute bunny girls show up, it'll be /so/ worth the cost." The Fancy Dress Ball - named "Waltz for the Moon" - will officially start at 7pm Galactic Standard Time this Saturday, and is free to all who turn up in fancy dress. E!RN wishes you all fun and enjoyment. The Loyalist Eagles of Zion noted that they would 'hold off hostilities' for the duration of this weekend, and "take a break from contesting Phoenix space to allow visiting ships to attend the event." The LCAF are believed to have agreed to provide informal security during the ball, and members of both the Fallen and the Black Watch have agreed to call a ceasefire and halt to all Luna operations. It should, for once, be a very safe, very social, and very fun weekend! Rumours that a prize of 10,000 Credits will be awarded to the best dressed guest have also been circulating, but E!RN really isn't supposed to tell you all these things... <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Don't Get Too Drunk "Waltz for the Moon": This Saturday, Luna. E!RN: Chief Combatant Christens Police Peacemakers Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-11 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Aug 04 16:48:52 3003 In the wake of riots and widespread fear of an armed conflict on Luna, the controversial Senator Ren Arnassis made a short press statement today announcing the successful completion of training for another LCAF Police Regiment, the nonlethally-armed and law-enforcement trained counterparts of the oft-visible LCAF soldiers. "Armed soldiers have the rapid deployment necessary to respond to threats from their garrison and from the few substations that exist in Phoenix," Arnassis told the press, possibly referring to the checkpoints still stopping cargo that intends to stop within the city, "So their presence on the streets at large is no longer needed. We now have enough police to respond to most situations without the need for lethal force. Our new cops have been training for months and continue to train in law and law enforcement techniques, in the tradition of our armed forces. It is my hope that without the constant threat of a firefight breaking out in the streets, combined with the efforts of many outside organizations, Lunites can finally get back to business. I am working closely with Phoenix Hospital to integrate the LCAF Police Battalions into a pilot program that combines emergency hospital, police, and eventually fire dispatch into one system on Luna." Arnassis went on to explain that the comm channel to reach police dispatch on Luna is LPD, and that unlike the soldiers wearing camouflage, Police units wear a flat-colored, dark-gray uniform. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Dating Capital of the World Mentally Ill Stowaway Escapes Police Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-12 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 05 23:48:05 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - An unidentified man who was discovered as a stowaway on a Sivadia Spacelines flight escaped police custody today after the flight landed. His whereabouts are currently unknown.Several passengers said that the stowaway seemed distraught and possibly even mentally ill. He was wearing clothing that resembled a hospital nightgown.Police say they are not sure where or how the stowaway boarded the flight, but a full search is underway. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Flash! Bloody Night at Aquarium Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-13 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 05 23:51:02 3003 /Ynos, Sivad/ Unconfirmed reports at this hour reveal that at least three people have been killed and one injured during a series of strange, violent episodes at the ill-fated Sivadian National Aquarium on Ynos. King Richard is known to have been at the festivities, but to have departed prior to the incidents which lead to the deaths. SHIELD units are on scene at present. More information to follow as available./Sivadian Press/ SBS Gone Over The Edge? Posted By: Amanda Article: AUG03-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 08 18:34:13 3003 In an effort to remain on what it calls "the cutting edge with a unique blend of news and entertainment", SBS is planning a new concept newsmagazine entitled Inside the Criminal Mind. The program intends to profile the people the public loves to hate, who.somehow manage to keep them public with their dastardly exploits and leave everybody wondering what makes them tick. The show reportedly intends to go inside the lives of the lives of Colin niedermeyer, Volari, and John Falkenberg., through interviews with people who've gotten closest to them, loyal followers, victims, and work our way up to the individuals themselves. For the first installment, amanda Ramlan is slated to interview Remy Lebeau and answer the question "what makes a good guy go bad?" How did Colin Niedermeyer manage to turn a one time vanguard officer into one of his most loyal followers. That is of course assuming Lebeau agrees to the terms which the station offers which includes payment of 3000 cred. Jane Levine, entertainment Reporter INN Cobb to face competency hearing on HMS Formidable Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-15 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 08 20:37:14 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Admiral of the Fleet the Baron Cobb will face a competency hearing this week aboard HMS Formidable -- with his command over the Sivadian navy hanging in the balance.The Admiral has been missing since announcing that he ordered the Royal Naval Service to conquer Waldheim as a gift for the King. However, the RNS reports that Cobb arrived on the Formidable days ago in a jump drive-equipped launch.The commander of Formidable Fleet, Rear Admiral Harold Singh, is expected to preside over the tribunal. Captain Sir Chamberlain Merriweather will prosecute while sources say that Cobb has asked Captain Benjamin Wolstencroft to defend him.First Councillor Frederick Chamberlain reportedly wanted Cobb fired immediately after his Waldheim announcement, but the admiral can only be relieved by the King. Now that the King has regained consciousness, he has ordered the competency hearing to determine if Cobb should keep his job. Witnesses at Cobb's last public appearance described him as "tired and emotional" though some went so far as to call him "bloody insane." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Verdict in treason case comes early for accused Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-16 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 08 21:12:11 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Franklin Bennet, accused of attempting to assassinate King Richard of Sivad, was shot Thursday by a Specialist disguised as a prison guard where Bennet was being held.The shooting made moot the deliberations of the jurors in his treason trial. The jurors were dismissed by Justice Julius Latimer after Bennet was confirmed dead.An autopsy is being performed to determine if, as Bennet's lawyer alleged, Bennet was in fact a Specialist who had been programmed to make an attempt on the King's life. The results of the autopsy are expected in the next week. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Identity of stowaway confirmed as Paul Truffaut Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-17 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 08 21:22:22 3003 (Ynos, Sivad) - A man who stowed away on a Sivadia Spacelines flight to Sivad Tuesday and later showed up at a fundraiser at the Sivadian National Aquarium has been positively identified as former First Councillor Paul Truffaut.Doctors are at a loss to explain how Truffaut, who was apparently shot and killed just over a year ago in front of dozens of witnesses, is now alive and well. However, they confirm that Truffaut has been established as a Sivadian and not a Specialist.Truffaut apparently fainted at the Aquarium Tuesday, and is now undergoing psychiatric observation. It is not clear where he was coming from when he stowed away on the Sivadia flight or how long he had been on board. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Shocked prof critical of SBS Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 09 11:18:44 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - A recent report that SBS, Sivad's pre-eminent government-controlled media outlet, would start airing a series of sensationalist stories about prominent controversial people - starting with a paid interview with Remy LeBeau, has earned the ire of at least one journalism guru.Professor Ian Thom, associate dean of the the University of Enaj journalism school, was aghast when he learned of this nosedive in ethics."The SBS, while I won't deny it has shown its share of odd news stories, has made it a policy never to pay a source for an interview," Thom said. "How can you really trust the information you're getting? Is it worth the risk? I think not."Further, the professor was simply stunned that the SBS government-appointed executive director, Amanda Ramlan, green-lighted the effort and announced it."That the director would be involved in the first place is amazing to me," the professor said. "That she would publicly announce, in effect, that she lacks ethics and wants to take the SBS down with her, suggests to me that she is either brazen, contemptuous or utterly incompetent."The Sivadian government has taken the matter under advisement and is initiating an investigation. Officials say Ramlan has been suspended with pay pending the outcome of the investigation. Journalist resigns under cloud Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 09 18:39:43 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Amanda Ramlan, executive director of the esteemed SBS news organization on Sivad, tendered her resignation this evening.Ramlan had come under fire for her public proclamation of a paid interview she intended to have with Remy LeBeau. Paid interviews are a major ethical violation, according to the SBS' own policies.In her resignation letter, Ramlan sought "forgiveness of any that I have offended with my recent action, including those who entrusted me with this responsibility, which I did not intentionally flout, as has been suggested that I have done."She said her intentions on this road to hell, like so many others, were paved with good intentions. She asked to be considered incompetent, rather than malicious.Government officials accepted her resignation without comment. E!RN: Doe Donates Dough Posted By: UMC Zayatz Article: AUG03-20 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 09 23:05:09 3003 Amid the death, fear, and mystery among the denizens of Sivad, a panacea is being offered from an affluent, anonymous person looking for justice to be served. A reward in the sum of 500,000 credits. Obviously, a generous gift for what appears to be a challenging, yet fulfilling duty.Seeking to end the terror, this gracious person is willing to award the sum of money if the identities of those involved with the deaths and attempted murders of various Sivadians, including ones such as Baroness Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland, are found with concrete evidence to their guilt. The award seekers should also note that they must provide proof that they have apprehended the culprits who have engineered these heinous acts for the past several weeks.Those skeptical should be aware that this offer and terms come from a reliable, undisclosed source. Justice must be served, do your part.<>=- Livia Merteuil -=<>=- E!RN Freelance -=<>E!RN: There's nothing to fear but fear itself, and the guy with the large knife. Flack about to get his just reward Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-21 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 10 12:21:53 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - In a few moments, government spokesperson George Cray will be dead.His body will not be found, of course -- nothing will be left after the explosion of a small amount of polydenum in his office. Polydenum that, as a lobbyist for the Polydenum Producers Association, he swore was safe and posed no hazard to the public. No hazard to the public, no -- only a hazard to government spin doctors.Police will investigate the crime. They will say at first that there is no indication that the murder of Cray is in any way related to the other recent murders of prominent Sivadians in recent weeks. Then, as their investigation progresses, they'll change their mind. Suspicion will rest heavily upon Martha Cavalera, Enaj bureau chief of the Sivadian Press and a respected Sivadian journalist.There will be speculation over whether Cavalera is really Cavalera or a Specialist replacement. The police investigation will continue. The government will find someone to replace that scum-sucker Cray.But it won't matter for Cray -- he'll be dead. And it won't matter for me either.Reporting for the last time for the Sivadian Press, this is Martha Cavalera. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Small explosion rocks Government House one dead Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-22 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 10 14:34:35 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Moments after a wire story filed by Sivadian Press reporter Martha Cavalera predicted the imminent demise of government spokesman George Cray, Cray was killed in his office in Government House by a small polydenum explosive.No others were injured and damage to the building appears to be minimal.Police say they believe Cavalera planted the bomb during an interview with Cray earlier this morning. Cavalera's body was found later in the office of the Sivadian Press Enaj bureau. Police have ruled Cavalera's death a suicide but are still investigating. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Top admiral relieved of his post Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-23 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 10 14:48:40 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Admiral the Baron Cobb has been found incompetent by a tribunal aboard HMS Formidable and has been relieved of his command, say sources at the Admiralty.Cobb served in the Royal Naval Service for over a century -- through the reigns of seven Kings and Queens of Sivad and 21 First Councillors. He received his first command in 2921, as Commander of HMS Steadfast. In 2934, at the age of 58, he was knighted by King George.He ascended to the Admiralty in 2952 and by 2977 he was First Space Lord, a position he held until today. His predecessor in that position said that "Cobb has one of the keenest strategic minds I have ever seen."Friends and colleagues say that the death of his wife, Lady Ingrid Cobb, in 2997 hit the admiral hard. Since then, they say, his command has been increasingly erratic. Less than two months ago, Cobb ordered the invasion of Waldheim, a previously undiscovered world, then presented the planet as a gift to First Councillor Frederick Chamberlain. When Chamberlain reacted unfavourably to the gift, Cobb blew out the airlock of his wooden spaceship, HMS Invincible, killing at least one Specialist. Other invited guests survived but Cobb disappeared from public view.The First Councillor does not have the power to relieve the Fleet Admiral, but when King Richard awoke weeks ago he ordered a competency hearing to determine whether he should keep his command.Defended by longtime friend Captain Benjamin Wolstencroft, Cobb argued that there were people in the Admiralty out to get him. "A wooden spaceship is a bloody brilliant idea, wot," he is reported to have said. "Cheaper, too."But the hearing, chaired by Formidable Squadron commander RAdm. Harold Singh, found that Cobb was no longer in command of his faculties and consequently should not command the Navy.Cobb is reportedly on his way home to Sivad but was not available for comment. The Admiralty is not commenting on the case or on possible replacements as First Space Lord. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Assets of Hinode Holdings frozen Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-24 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 10 23:22:08 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - The assets of Hinode Holdings, along with two of its top officers, were frozen today after a two-month-long investigation into organized crime.Ohji Nichibotsu and Isoroku Tanaka are both expected to face charges for tax evasion on Sivad. The Sivadian police secured a court order freezing the assets of the company and the two officers today under Sivadian anti-organized crime laws.The Hinode Holdings empire is massive -- police say it holds the equivalent of 5.9 million credits in cash alone, though combined with investments the total worth of the company is actually much higher.Arrest warrants have been issued for Ohji Nichibotsu, Isoroku Tanaka and several other high-ranking officers in the Hinode organization. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ Lunite Businessman Taken Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG03-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Aug 11 13:30:38 3003 Phoenix, Luna: Local Businessman Dirk Chyrmeson of Crimson Fabrications was taken from the Phoenix Starport docks in what has been described as a surgically precise operation under mysterious circumstances. Onsite witnesses report that late in the evening a starship of unknown configuration landed in the port, immediately disembarking a military strike group that rapidly secured the landing bay. Resistance of the LCAF was both minimal and ineffective, the initial assault quickly overwhelming the security forces, decimating their ranks. The only substantive defense was put forth by a recently immigrated Grimlahdi, Giir of clan Voth. Initial reports confirm that it took two squads of the alien troopers to finally bring the valiant lizard down. He is currently recovering in hospital.The Guardian Fleet ship Osiris was dispatched upon receipt of the preliminary alarms, clearing the spacelanes above the port to protect the commercial traffic. Upon arrival, however, they could neither detect nor confirm the presence of any alien vessel in the vicinity of Luna, and thus called off their alert believing it to be either a LCAF drill or local prank. Subsequent to the eyewitness reports of the activities, the Guardian Fleet allowed INN technicians to review their logs, which support their view of the events. The logs of Phoenix Flight Control concur with the Osiris' records. A subsequent high energy flux was recorded at the time the incursion was supposed to have ended, and this was quickly investigated by the Osiris. No sign of the interlopers was found, then or to the time of this report, leading most military analysts to believe that the return of the flagship has made certain the departure of the aliens.Mister Chyrmeson was the only person taken from the starport. There has been no demand for a ransom.Names of the LCAF officers killed are being held pending notification of next of kin.-Jenny Harralson, INN E!RN: Remnant Returns To Traditional Title Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-26 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Aug 13 22:24:59 3003 In a brief statement to E!RN today, an officer within the upper echelons of the Loyalist Eagles of Zion - Luna's second largest faction, yet single largest military force - declared that they were dropping the assume factional name and returning to their traditional name of the "Guardian Fleet", also accepting "Remnant Guardian Fleet" or just "Remnant" for short. The officer noted that the Guardian Fleet were re-adopting a "name they never really dropped to begin with" and that the Loyalist Eagles of Zion was "just a cover during the reunification of the Fleet." He added that the Guardian Fleet was now 'secure enough' to use their traditional name once more without fear of partisan reprisal, which one assume to mean the LCAF. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: You Can Talk About Us, But You Can't Talk Without Us La Terran General Abducted Posted By: Icarus Article: AUG03-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Aug 14 19:30:39 3003 New Paris, La Terre: Much like the case of Dirk Chyrmeson on Luna, Johnathon Croxin was taken in a brief and bloodless encounter by another unidentified ship on Tuesday August 12. General Croxin was the only person taken, no other demands were made at the time and at this time there are still no ransoms or demands by the abductors. Resistance from the LTDF or civilians was non-existant, and there were no injuries.As of this time, the La Terran government has not commented on the situation. Ambassador Returns Home From Multiverse Posted By: Stargazer Article: AUG03-28 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Aug 15 23:56:35 3003 =to the Ground Column=-=Corners=- Earlier today a message was received from the QMS Starchaser as it returned through the Nexus gate from exploring the Multiverse.Ambassador Stargazer had taken the ship and joined the competition for First Contact at the last minute. The ship and it's skeleton crew of mostly a just recently trained Sequoyah unit of the Red Cloud Lodge, took up the challenge. It was to be a shake down flight for the new unit, nicknamed 'Red Sparrows'. Stating that she had a vision of meeting those on the otherside of the gate, Ambassador Stargazer put in a last minute request to join the wave of exploration."The mission has been a great success." Stargazer stated in the message, "We have had First Contact with two new peoples. For the explorer there is no greater thrill." About the new recruits she said, "The 'Red Sparrows' performed with great courage. On returning to this space we accidently passed too close to an asteroid field The Line of Pain. Due to their calm attendance to their duties, these young men and women, fresh from training, handled the danger as if they met such adventures every day. Their families, villages and tribes should honor them when they return to their hearths." The Ambassador went on to report that when they reached a refueling station they found that refueling console would only accept rubles. There were none on board and there was not a working banking console on the station. The Starchaser had no choice but request the assistance of a passing ship. The NLS Bandersnatch came to their rescue with the rubles to exchange for credits. The bringer of rubles was one Shey Volionwe and is given many thanks for her help.When asked if there will be more such 'adventures', Stargazer answered that they return for provisions and fresh crew. She plans to take another Sequoyah unit of the Red Cloud Lodge, to the Multiverse. It will be decided when she returns to Quaquan as to which unit will be chosen to crew the Starchaser for it's next trip..-\\=Bird=//- Rising Star Senior Reporter Demarian Ambassador Missing! Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG03-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sat Aug 16 00:18:58 3003 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA:For a third time, a starship has slipped past a world's defenses to abduct a single citizen. Tonight Demaria was their victim, and Ambassador Silvereye Paintedheart the victim. The briefest of their intrusions, the Ambassador was witnessed quickly entering what appeared to be a cloaked starship, placing his life on the line for the protection of the civilians caught upon the new Alhira landing field. The aliens departed in under five minutes.As with the other incidents, there has been no word from the kidnappers, nor any request for ransom.- Jamison Edwards, INN E!RN: Remnant Relinquishes Rumbled Rondure Requisition Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-30 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Aug 16 20:48:00 3003 In what is being hailed as the largest exodus of people, ships, and equipment since the Sanctuary Voyage and the Battle of Shinara, the Remnant Guardian Fleet today declared that OPERATION STRATEGOS - a mass abandonment of all held Luna territory to meet the desired end of a full relocation - had finally been given the green light. E!RN was witness to several large transports already undergoing mass loading operations as we were lead into a small regional command post within the city of Esturia, where Chief Warrant Officer Blake of the Guardian Fleet confirmed that the rumours we had already heard about such a mass operation were true. She stated that Operation Strategos had been in the planning since January of this year, but the Guardian Fleet had never been in a secure enough state to actually seriously consider it until recently. The Operation, when it comes to its conclusion, will apparently see the entire Remnant - including ships, vehicles, equipment, and every civilian and officer considered supportive of the Guardian Fleet - relocated onto another planet within the Sol System. Though the exact end point had not been revealed it, two options apparently on the table involved relocating to Mars, while another suggested the terraforming of Demios. Though "Noisy Neighbours" were part of the reason, and though the constant contesting of Luna territory between once faction and another are considered major others, Chief Warrant Officer Blake went on to say that the main element was the "Human" factor. In a nutshell, she basically stated that the people of the Guardian Fleet were tired of looking at moon rocks and darkness, and desire a weather system and a sky once more; not to mention natural oxygen. Surprisingly, the exodus - which is evidently set to be total, following a doctrine of 'leave no man behind' in regard to all of the population - will also contain a vast number of Lunites, who have over the past sixteen years of occupation and conflict come to accept the Guardian Fleet as their own, and remain devoutly loyal to the fragmented shadow of the Solar Consortium. Guardian Fleet logistics informed E!RN that the final transports would leave Luna between the 22nd and 23rd of this Month, and at that point the Guardian Fleet would 'not even have a soul' left upon the brazen Moon of Earth. Traffic between Luna and the Guardian Fleets main rally point around Demios is expected to be severe in the following week, with even a large number of Civilian vessels being hired out to take part in the mass pull-out. A number of Super-Transports have also been seen cruising towards the planet, while the GFD Osiris - the flagship Cruiser of the Guardian Fleet - is said to be moving in orbit of Luna in the next few days to aid in command and control operations, as well as the evacuation of a large percentage of the population of Esturia. Sources within the Free Luna Protectorate were quoted as saying that today is 'indeed a day upon which Luna starts to reclaim her freedom for good.' <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Absolute freedom mocks at justice. Absolute justice denies freedom. Explosion detected in Luna orbit Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Aug 17 00:03:03 3003 PHOENIX, LUNA - Observers on Luna at this hour detected an explosion in orbit of the Earth satellite.Space traffic controllers report that no flights were expected in that region of space and no vessels have been reported missing. However, one source noted that the coordinates of the blast seemed close to those of the Crystal Cathedral base, from which self-proclaimed King Colin Neidermeyer of Earth decimated the planet with plasma bombs in 3002. Isherwood House promises end to murderous Specialist crisis Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-32 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Aug 18 23:22:52 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Isherwood House announced today that King Richard would implement a bold new programme to put an end to a spree of killings by Specialists on Sivad that has left 53 people dead and another dozen missing.Details are sketchy, but Sir Humphrey Holmes, King Richard's principal private secretary, says that the plan involves a major change in Sivadian government.The announcement will be made Thursday evening in the throne room at Isherwood House, and the public has been invited to attend. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ LCAF "Lead By Lizards" Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-33 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Aug 21 14:48:52 3003 In a statement to E!RN earlier today, a spokesperson for the Black Watch, a Lunite faction that advocates "Luna for Lunites" and the dissolution of any formal government on the planet, offered his profound thanks on behalf of his faction to LCAF General Ren Arnassis. "We couldn't advance the cause better ourselves. If you need any more proof that the Free Lunite Protectorate, as they like to call themselves, are being ruled by everyone /but/ Lunites after the jelly fiasco, this is it." The statement was made in reaction to the LCAF's recent hiring of a Grimlahdi Giir of clan Voth and bestowing upon him the rank of Lt. Colonel after signing up; one of the higher ranks on offer. "They've hired a lizard mercenary, which of course makes sense, considering that the Free Luna Protectorate is little better than that themselves selling pieces of Luna to the highest bidder. They're no more a legitimate government than this Grimlahdi is a Lunite soldier. All he cares is a paycheck one being paid by the Centaurans. Someone forgot the Lunites in the Free /Luna/ Protectorate. We want /our/ planet plain and simple." Phoenix resident Thomas Cinclair is equally upset by recent changes. "Don't like all these aliens roaming around," he stated, "At least the Fleeters looked like us, talked like us. You know? Treated us with respect. Sure, it was the Consortium making the rules, but at least /that/ was a democracy, and you at least knew what you had. This place has gotten so bad even they don't want it anymore. I'm thinking of leaving too. So are a lot of folks." <>=- Jeremy Locke -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Felicity's on vacation this week. Boromov Technologies Posts Record Profits Posted By: Colchek Article: AUG03-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Thu Aug 21 18:35:19 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Following record gains in some of its key markets, Boromov Technologies, a subdivision of Cabrerra Industries, earned its CEO, Nikolai Boromov, sufficient funds to purchase its outstanding shares. Even though he had now gained independent control of his company, Boromov indicated he had no desire to burn bridges. The two companies have signed various agreements forming an economic partnership.As part of this new frontier, Boromov Technologies has begun a new city dome on the dusty plains of Tomin Kora, which Boromov has dubbed New Moscow. Estimates place completion of the project within the next few weeks, complete with a sealed mono-rail between the two domed cities.When asked about this project, Nikolai Boromov had these words to say: "It has been quite some time since the unfortunate incident where my father lost his mind. Delusions and paranoia had ruled him for months prior to those incidents. It is my hope that with this new colony, and a strong partnership with Cabrerra Industries, my family can erase the past, and look forward to the future." King's Speech Postponed Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-35 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 21 19:56:35 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard's planned announcement in the throne room at Isherwood House has been postponed at least until the weekend, Isherwood House announced today. Saying only that the King was "otherwise engaged", they refused to comment on whether this was related in any way to his poor health following the assasination attempt several months ago. More information will be forthcoming as it is made available./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: Forcible Fleet Foil Furious Fallen Foray Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-36 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Aug 22 00:55:49 3003 Sol's inner-solar system was tonight the stage for an intense and furious encounter between Guardian Fleet and Fallen forces. The Fallen - one of the main Luna factions call for a total reform of the structure of Luna - are believed to have started the conflict by attacking the Guardian Fleet Dropship "Aphrodite" as it attempted to depart the Sol System. However, as this exclusive holofootage shows, this unprovoked attack upon the Guardian Fleet vessel was met with total force by the Guardian Fleet vessels currently active around Luna as part of their vast withdrawal operation, and soon after the first shot was fired the Fallen armada of fighters and cruisers found themselves in the thick of vast conflict that lasted for the better part of an hour, and resulted in total destruction for the hostile fleet. Holofootage The stars are thick with fighters and ships. In among them, Guardian Fleet vessels dogfight with Fallen fighters. Fallen ships attempt to take on the much larger Osiris in the face of their own destruction; yet it seems in vain as the largest Fallen destroyer finally succumbs to the superior firepower of the Guardian Fleet flagship, her guns falling silent as the vessel rips apart in a cascade of explosions, huge shards of hull drifting away from each other as the Osiris now turns its weapons upon the shattered Destroyer's escorts, raining glorious death upon them in turn. The scene is the same across the system as the last ditch attackers of the Fallen are swiftly dealt retribution by the Guardian Fleet vessels. Holofootage Suffering only minor losses in contrast to the total devastation of the Fallen armada, Guardian Fleet officials are calling this a 'major, though not intended, victory' in face of unprovoked hostility, and heralded it as a 'symbol of professional dedication and quality training that had remained as immaculate as it had always been.' though admitted that they 'were not aware' that the Fallen even had any vessels left, let alone something of this size. There has been no word from any Fallen officials, which has left many within the Free Luna Protectorate wondering if the Guardian Fleet have just removed yet another source of concern towards their political agenda, especially following sketchy reports that the Guardian Fleet have been bombarding Fallen territory in retribution for the attacks. Though E!RN has received no official comment from the Free Luna Protectorate, Daker Rymn - a noted and respected Captain with the LCAF - had this to say on the matter: "It was damned stupid o'th'Fallen t'think tha'they'd 'ave had a chance against th'Guardian Fleet. Bu'th'fact tha'occurences like this are happenin' in Luna orbit wi'alarmin' frequency should hili'th'fact tha'we need ou'own defense fleet, an'we need it badly." <>=- Jeremy Locke -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Not One Of All The Purple Host E!RN: DSV Darlath Discerns Destruction - Does Diddly Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-37 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Aug 22 01:27:37 3003 Following E!RNs exclusive report on the major conflict between the Guardian Fleet and the Fallen that raged just hours ago, the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) of Antimone informed E!RN that the DSV Darlath - the 16km Warship believed to be owned by the vastly advanced Drakarian Race - is in fact holding position near to Earth, and did nothing in terms of participation towards the engagement; a fact that a lot of Guardian Fleet officers are no doubt thankful for. Those loyal to E!RN may remember a report back in January (See: JAN03-3) in which we picked up on the Darlath's swift destruction of a large Fallen fleet, an equally large Guardian Fleet armada, and two Kretonian Warships in a single shot, following the placement of the large "Drakarian Sphere" that has been placed in Earth orbit within the Earth-Luna L1 LaGrange Point. However, that destruction was not repeated today it seems, as throughout the conflict the reports upon the Darlath suggest that it didn't even flinch, and just doesn't care. However, one Guardian Fleet pilot commented that, while he was thankful that the Drakarians didn't just wipe them all out with one powerful shot, he wasn't really impressed with the ECWI's report. "Of course we know it's there," he commented, "The thing is /sixteen kilometers/ long, and looks nothing like I've ever seen before. I don't need a detailed report to know that, you can't /miss/ the bloody thing!" The pilot also commented that the Guardian Fleet had no idea as to why the DSV Darlath was holding station in the Sol System, but also added that the Fleet 'had no intention' of pressing the issue. "When you see a ship that big, armed with technology we can't begin to imagine, and can no doubt blow up the most powerful massing of ships we can muster, asking it why it's here then telling it to f**k off home isn't really a healthy thing to do." Topics of interest: +liu/entry Darlath, Echo_Cluster_Weather_Institute, Drakarian <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN Antimone -=<>E!RN: Drunk Reporters Do Not Coherant News Make E!RN: Cute Captured Captain Found Felicitously Free Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-38 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 22 01:43:22 3003 In another exclusive report, E!RN can inform you that Captain Jasra Ann Beaulieu - believed to have been taken hostage by the universe's favourite protagonist, the Vollistan known as Volari (See: JULY03-19) - has been found safe and well after a Guardian Fleet vessel delivered her to an unspecified location earlier this evening. Jasra, sought after by various high-profile elements following her ransoming, is believed to be in good health and spirits that are "as high as to be expected" following a month of being held in captivity, but had good words to say in regards to her alleged liberators and medical staff, the Guardian Fleet. "Thanks to the Guardian Fleet, I was not only rescued. I was well taken care of while I recovered from the hell of my captivity with the Glowie, may he rot in the abyss of his soul. Now I'm free and looking to get my ship. the Dark Angel, back, so I can go home, back to work and put my life back together. One last suggestion. Pretty girls, beware of his heart of glow, his heart is cold. That's all I've got to say, Safe Space." Many believe that this latest show of good intentions, along with a growling list of equally good publicity, are more evidence to believe that the latest incarnation of the Guardian Fleet are nothing like the monsters and demons that various Luna elements make them out to be, but are in fact that which they've proclaimed all along: A dedicated and highly professional military. E!RN even had the fortune of receiving a comment - dubbed a Neiderstatement - from King Colin Neidermeyer himself who, though one of those who put in a bid for the feisty redhead while she was in captivity, had something less than hostile to say about her liberation and freedom; with E!RN going so far as to believe he was supportive of the move. "Yeah, I know I made the comment about the whole bullet-in-the-brainpan thing when I offered to pay Volari to off the lady," Neidermeyer said, shrugging. "I thought it over and decided I've got better things to do with a bullet. She's free to go." Whatever people may make of this, E!RN cannot deny that the Guardian Fleet are making a good name for themselves; a name personified by the good health and kind words of the now free Jasra Ann Beaulieu. <>=- Harmony Narayanan -=<>=- E!RN Universal -=<>E!RN: The Cat's Out Of The Bag Unstable tectonics threaten Mars colony Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Aug 22 14:37:05 3003 GORDII FOSSAE, MARS - The fledgling Novamartian colony in this region of Mars appears to be in grave danger, First Consul Darian Ellesmere said today."Our geologists report that the planetary crust beneath the current site of the dome is riddled with caverns, which are dangerously unstable," Ellesmere said.Effective immediately, Ellesmere has ordered a full evacuation of the colony site, pending relocation. Sivad Requests Alliance Meeting Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-40 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 22 18:58:32 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Kingdom of Sivad will request that the Fourth Plenary Session of the Orion Arm Council be held as soon as possible, a spokesperson for the Foreign Office said today. "We have asked our Ambassador to trasmit to the Secretary-General a request for an immidate meeting. We hope that the other member races, and the applicant Parallax, will be accomidating in this."What does Sivad wish to discuss? The spokesperson refused to comment. "It must be this Waldheim debacle. It's a black eye to the Foreign Office even now." Said Sir Jeremy Aimey, Chair of Foreign Relations at Ynos and former Sivadian Ambassador to (pre-moebius) Luna, "They must figure out what to do with that planet. And there is the matter of the pending Nall application. It seems that since the possiblity of a war died down, the allies have been less vigilant, but with the Guardian Fleet and Colin Neidermeyer out there, can they really afford to be?"Sivad is a founding member of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, which currently consists of Sivad, the Maltarian Empire, the Free Luna Protectorate, Demaria, the Centauran Freehold, the Nemoni Republic, La Terre, Castor, the Odarite Merchant Guild, and the G'ahnli. The Nall applied for membership as part of the negotiations which lead to Parallax withdrawls from Vollista, Val Shohob, and Grimlahd./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Vroom: Size does matter? Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUG03-41 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Aug 23 18:00:35 3003 Rumours reaching UIS from inside Vroom Incorporated suggest that the famed rockhopper manufacturer may have even bigger ambitions than previously thought. Racing club members have confirmed that something large is happening within the small company.Earlier in the year the company carried out a comprehensive refit and refurbishment program, branching out into the construction of small interstellar craft as well as their speciality racing rockhoppers. Apparently they are now gearing up for something much bigger than the sleek personal transports built so far."I'm telling you, there's something large on the drawing board," said Vroom racing club member Mikhail Renkhovich. "And when I say large, I mean *big*. It's hard to see what's going on in the construction bays and of course they don't let us in there - but as far as I could tell it looked like they were trying to make as much space as physically possible in some of the bays. Using every last inch! And these are the bays they already made as big as they could last spring. It's definitely no rockhopper they're building."Vroom owner Christine Tarkovsky could not be reached and a spokesman for the company declined to answer questions, saying only that Vroom's contracts were confidential between the company and its clients.Whatever the mysterious ship may turn out to be, it seems Miss Tarkovsky's plan to increase the company's share of the interstellar market is paying off - and if Vroom's reputation is anything to go by, we can be pretty sure that this new ship will be suprisingly fast and agile - big or not.Vassili Dmitrivich, UIS Hinode officers convicted Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-42 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 24 00:11:00 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Officers of Hinode Holdings were convicted on counts of tax evasion and fraud in an Enaj court this morning, though Ohji Nichibotsu and Isoroku Tanaka were not found and are believed to have fled Sivad.Nichibotsu and Tanaka will face 20 years in prison if captured or if they return to Sivad. Sources say a plea bargain was offered to them that would have allowed them to escape jail time but the deal was off when the officers never responded to it or showed up in court.All the assets of Nichibotsu and Tanaka have been seized along with the assets of Hinode Holdings. /Peter Blackhawk, Sivadian Press/ King's Announcement Rescheduled Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-43 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 24 01:06:32 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ King Richard of Sivad will make an announcement of extreme import tommorow at 3 PM Enaj Standard Time, Isherwood House Announced. Though the subject of the speech is to remain a closely guarded state secret until the time of the actual announcement, Sir Humphrey Holmes, Private Secretary to His Majesty, did say that it might involve important goverment reforms, "on a constitutional level."The public audience will be held in the Throne Room of St. Henry's Palace./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ PRE-MOEBIUS MARS RETURNS! Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Aug 24 16:42:20 3003 NEAR MARS ORBIT - In the year 3002, the Moebius Effect caused a largely terraformed and settled Mars to be replaced by a more savage red planet.But, in a startling development this afternoon, the pre-Moebius Mars returned.Transmissions have been received from diehard Hesperia and Elysium residents who chose to stay on Mars rather than fleeing the Moebius Effect last year.The one question on many minds: How did this miracle occur?Sensors in Sol System detected an energy pulse virtually identical to the Moebius wave of 3002.More as the story develops. Royal Naval Service on Alert Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-45 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 24 16:46:37 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In the wake of the announcement of a new Moebius Effect, or anti-moebius effect, which has restored Mars, the Admiralty has ordered the Royal Naval Service to its highest state of alert since the Nall invasion. The Home Fleet, which has been significantly strengthened by a crash construction programme over the last several months, has recalled all officers from leaves and readied all mobile forces. First Councillor Chamberlain and Acting First Space Lord Wellington Raleigh were unavailable for comment. More information is expected to be forthcoming as available./Neville McNamara/ Rumblings on the Rock Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG03-46 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Aug 24 16:54:27 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The first shift in the city of Resilience experienced the heavy rumblings of the Rock's huge Centurian drive engines this morning. Resilience Flight Control reported that the firing served to correct a minor abberation in Ungstir's orbit and was part of the drive system's regular maintenance checks.- Dominic Koromov, UIS Wave will sweep over Earth and Luna Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Aug 24 16:56:21 3003 NEAR MARS ORBIT - Although the new Moebius Effect won't expand indefinitely, it will travel far enough to cause another switch: Earth and Luna will be switched back to their normal universe in favor of the old worlds before this pulse loses its momentum and potency.Who made this happen? How? If sources contacting INN are to be believed: Exiled Earth King Colin Neidermeyer, working with remnants of his Guardian Fleet and the depleted Martian Legions, acquired a Moebius Device and arranged for this restoration.Scientists predict the new wave will sweep over Earth and Luna in one week. Sivad returning to normal Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG03-48 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 24 16:59:09 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Only part of the story is known so far, but what we do know, we at the Sivadian Press like. A crisis that began months ago with the attempted assassination of King Richard has ended with Sivad slowly returning to normal.Wallace Marbury, former First Councillor and, it is now known, then chief of the shadowy Sivadian Intelligence Service, was allegedly behind a plot to seize control of the Sivadian government by replacing key Sivadians with Specialist impostors. King Richard, it seems, was replaced following the attempt on his life. His Specialist replacement was beheaded today by the King himself in a sword fight.There is some good news today; Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland, who was believed dead, has turned up alive -- only her Specialist replacement was killed. But Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf, pro golfer Dana Pellew, distinguished lawyer Humphrey Shaw and many others are still dead -- they were allegedly killed by Marbury after their Specialist replacements malfunctioned.And the Royal Naval Service has lost a heroic and formidable figure in the form of Admiral the Baron Cobb, who led a group of Sivadians and non-Sivadians from all walks of life against Marbury. He sacrificed his own life to protect the lives of the people who followed him -- the people who eventually escaped Marbury's capture and returned to Sivad to set things right again.Thatcher Square will be renamed Sir Thelonious Cobb Square in Cobb's honour, and it seems certain that the others will be hailed as heroes as well, for indeed they are. But Marbury remains at large, and until he is captured and found... we will never know what chaos he may wreak when he returns./William Blackstone, Managing Editor, The Sivadian Press/ Neidermeyer confirms role in Mars return Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Aug 24 17:00:41 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - The exiled king of Earth, Colin Neidermeyer, says that he did indeed orchestrate the restoration of Mars - and the impending return of pre-Moebius Earth and Luna."The Martian Legions and the Guardian Fleet, as well as certain independent civilians, were critical in assisting me in the acquisition of the sole functioning Moebius Device from *my* Earth," Neidermeyer said. "I did it because it needed doing. The folks from Mars need their home back. The crop of Lunites now on Luna will be happier in a universe without Colin Neidermeyer. And I'll sleep better knowing some mistakes can be fixed."Neidermeyer remains stationed with the Guardian Fleet and Martian Legion forces, now staging near Neptune to await the wave's cessation. Ellesmere swears fealty to King Neidermeyer Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sun Aug 24 21:11:53 3003 PALLAS, DESERATA - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, speaking for the first time since the return of pre-Moebius Mars earlier today, announced that the Martian Republic now officially recognizes Colin Neidermeyer as its king."His Majesty promised he would restore Mars in exchange for our allegiance," Ellesmere said. "Certainly, I had my doubts that this could be done, but he has done it. He has restored Mars to its former glory. He has given us back our home. He has kept his end of this bargain. So we will keep ours: The Martian Republic accepts Colin Neidermeyer as our monarch." Attorney-General Seizes Sivadia Spacelines Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG03-51 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 26 13:36:29 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Following revelations that Sivadia Spacelines President Wallace Marbury had used the well-regarded carrier as a front for his Sivadian Intelligence Service, the Sivadian Government announced today that the company was being seized. A representative of the Attorney-General's Office in the Lord Chancellor's Department remarked, "Marbury used these vessels to kidnap important Sivadians and to move his specialist dopplegangers into position. The records recovered by Admiral Cobb's team reveal that most, if not all, of Sivadia's executives had been so replaced. As a tool in a major criminal enterprise, the Spacelines echeat to the Crown. As such, we have seized all their assets and petitioned the court to transfer them to the Crown under the appropriate law."The case has been assigned to Mr. Justice Latimer of the Enaj Court, and he will decide within the next several weeks whether to uphold the government's claim./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Vroom Launches Mammoth Posted By: Stateroom Article: AUG03-52 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 28 20:30:12 3003 The mystery ship being constructed by Vroom Incorporated of racing rockhopper fame has finally been revealed -- and is even bigger than anyone suspected."It's by far the biggest thing we've ever built," admitted Christine Tarkovsky, current owner and manager of Vroom. So just what is this huge ship built by a company famous for sleek, small and fast ships? Against all probability, it's a freighter. Can it be that Vroom are casting aside the speciality that made their name in the first place?"Far from it," Ms. Tarkovsky answers. "Yes, it's a freighter, but it still has all the principles of Vroom embodied within. It's surprisingly fast and agile for its size, its lines are beautifully scuplted, and the interior completely lives up to our reputation for quality and high standards throughout."The new ship has been named 'Going Up' with a La Terran 'LMS' registration and was handed over to its new owner, a Vollistan woman named Volaya, earlier today.Asked if freighters would now be a staple of Vroom's construction programme, Ms. Tarkovsky said they would not. "Our main focus will continue to be racing rockhoppers and small personal transports," she explained. "If anything, this project has shown us that class six hulls are just too big for our facilities to comfortably handle. I think the 'Going Up' will remain the biggest thing we've ever built for quite some time."Vassili Dmitrivich, UIS E!RN: Pioneer Plans Pansheeran Peregrination Posted By: Bahamut Article: AUG03-53 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Aug 28 21:37:04 3003 "We have an alacrity of sorts planned! We're going to the whole new world!" Those were the words of Sir Thomas Scott to E!RN earlier today when interviewed by this network in regards to rumours we'd been hearing about a possible - albeit ambitious - excursion to the Demarian world of Pansheera, found by the Minvera last year after three hundred and fifty years of isolation, and not heard from since. Stated Sir Scott: "All those who wish to make history should bring a ship to Castor by 3pm GST this Sunday, for that is when this epic voyage will launch! Our course is for Pansheera, and we alone will be the ones who bring an end to the mystery of the Demarians of that world, and explore the no doubt magnificent Demarian cities for all they're worth, while documenting the local culture and history. It will be remarkable!" Pansheera - which has been cut off from the rest of the Universe due to it's position within the Multiverse, and has not been heard from since the Minerva brought back information about it's existance - was believed to have been established in the late 2650s following the advent of the Kretonian invasion, and the attempted (failed) extermination of the Demarian race. Though no one is quite sure how these Demarians got there, it is believed they were given salvation by merciful B'hiri, and taken to what is now Pansheera to break free of the destruction that plagued their race. Those interested in joining the expedition should make sure they are at Castor by 3pm GST this Sunday, and be ready to launch with the other ships located there. E!RN can report that several notable Noble Demarians have protested against this crusade, though have apparently had any concerns 'reproached' by Sir Scott's team. <>=- Tailstripe Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Demaria -=<>E!RN: It's better to have loved and lost than to have a grand piano fall on your head from the 15th floor. Mogul found dead in Regreb Bay Posted By: Brody Article: AUG03-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 30 15:26:44 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - The body of eccentric electronics mogul Ashton Sinclair washed up on the shore of Regreb Bay near the city of Enaj early this afternoon. But this discovery has sparked a mystery.The corpse appears to have been in the water for nearly two months. Meanwhile, a man identifying himself as Ashton Sinclair has been on Luna, courting the government there with promises of financial investments.Genetic tests by SHIELD crime scene investigators confirm the body found in the bay really is Sinclair. So, officials wonder, who is the faux rich man on Luna? What role might he have had in the real Sinclair's demise? And just where is he now? Category:News